Why does this happen?
by glenda tiffany tilly
Summary: Glen and Tiffany are unaware that Glenda has not died in an accident, but is still alive. When she is released from psychiatry, she awakened her father again. He noticed that she is very similar to Tiffany and Glenda must just go in a costume to the trendy birthday party of Glen, where she meets some people who can realize her dreams. ChuckyXGlenda


**Chapter 1:**

Glenda's POV:

"I cannot believe it. My gay brother Glen and my stupid mother Jennifer Tilly, who is actually Tiffany Valentine Ray, are thinking that I died in the accident. I bet Glen has everything and I have to sit here in this fucking cell to rot. "Glenda thought for the hundredth time.

I heard footsteps.

"Come out, today's your lucky day." I heard from my very annoying keeper.

Normal POV

"For good behavior Brittany T. Ray was released from the mental hospital of Hackensack." Said a man. Glenda could swear that he was a kind of judge. She was wild dragged to the exit. "Here are your things. A leather jacket, $ 50 I Phone, sweets and a Good Guy doll. "Said the policeman, who handed her her stuff down the hall. "Thanks ..." The officer interrupted them with "When you come again to jail, you're locked up here forever!" And he was serious. But the girl replied with a simple "I've got nothing to lose."

Hardly outside had the sun shined in her face. She looked at the doll and said "So now we just need a place where I no longer bother." With a cigarette in her mouth Glenda strolls to their place of residence, the former caravan of her so called "mother". She could not call home to caravan because her home was not a place but a person. This was her father Charles Lee Ray, or better known as Chucky. When Glenda was still with Glen in a body she was in love with him but he never noticed her only Glen.

When the girl went in the caravan everything was just as she had left it. She put the doll on the floor and speaks the chant. "Ade due Dambala granted me the strength that I ask of you! Lovour cheichen Mercier doubacheio checour oubram the mour ade due Dambala! Awake! "

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and it was none other than Glen. "Man, what are you doing here Glen," said Glenda who acted like another person. "I shall give you something from my mother." said Glen.

"What is it?"

"A Letter."

"Is there anything else?!"

"Maybe you could not be so resentful, Brittany! "

"Bye, asshole!"

 **Chapter 2**

Glenda throws the door very angry and goes to the place where there should be Chucky, but he was gone. She grinned and noticed the blush rose in her face, alone as she had to think of her great love. "Then I'll go make me something to eat." She said to make sure that he persecuted her. As she stood at the stove, he came with a long knife in the kitchen. She noticed it and threw a knife at him, which hit his hand.

"A long time ago since we last saw Chucky!" She said mysteriously. "Sorry, but I do not know you." "It's me Glenda!" "What! How fast are you grown up! You look more like Tiff but not like Glenda! "" Yes, I know. "" I've heard that Glen was here before. You still do not understand each other what? How old are you now? 18? "" Yes, he has brought me a letter, and he does not know that I am Glenda. Tomorrow we are 16 years old. "He could not believe his own children were tomorrow 16. Glenda looked much older than Glen. Why she was so self-conscious? Chucky thought only about Glenda gradually no longer Glen. Okay he always wanted a son, because women are far too complicated. But this blond hair, her icy eyes and her beautiful body brought him to his mind.

He had to think of something. "1. WHAT! 2. I want to know what is in the fucking letter! "" OK. I read it:

Love BRITTANY T. Valentine,

I'm looking forward to me when you come to Glen's birthday celebration. And on this occasion everyone must get dressed. Therefore, I have taken the time, each which I assign this letter to send a person who he / she must embody the evening.

Your person is: VALENTINE TIFFANY RAY

Kisses Jennifer Tilly

She could not believe it, she must dress as her mother for the birthday party of her brother. A hysterical laughter tore her out of her trance. "You have to go as your mother. Why is not written your name Glenda Ray Tilly on it? "Said Chucky. "Because Brittany T. Valentine is my code name." "T. Valentine? "" Yes. Brittany Tiffany Valentine. "" And what do I do as long as you're at the party? "" I would have thought you could go with me. There you could take revenge at Tiffany and Glen. "She said, grinning. "OK. Good plan, daughter! "Both started laughing hysterically.

Glenda's right eye began to twitch and then she said in a serious voice, "You have to look for a body before the party, right?" "No, why?" Said Chucky and continued to laugh. "Because you had fucking always said that you want to get out of this doll, sweetface.!.!" Glenda's eyes turned green and she lets her fingers slide on his cheek that made him cringe.

"Ahh ... Glenda?! " When he said that he winced and felt something in his pants. He froze. He could not sleep with his daughter, or maybe? "No Chucky, it's me." "TIFF!" He was sure it could only be Tiffany. She found that some way to be with Chucky. He could not resist and besides, it is not his daughter, it was Tiffany, his wife. "Yes, baby." She said with Tiffany's voice. Chucky gestured that she should come down to him. She did, as indicated and as soon as she was on the ground, Chucky pressed his lips to hers and they made out. After 10 minutes, from kissing, she found herself back in her bed. Nude next to her lover.

Glenda's eyes were stained blue again. He wanted to kiss her straight again but she screamed. "What is wrong with you TIFF !" "I'm not TIFFANY! What about you ! "" WITH ME IS NOTHING BUT WITH YOU ! "Glenda looked at her body. She noticed something and that was namely, that she was lying naked beside her father and he wanted to kiss her. It occurred only one to mind. "Stop screaming. Had we just ... SEX ? ! "" We just wanted to. "She saw that he was naked too. "OH MY GOD! You know that I am your daughter. Have my eyes colored green? "" Yes, you remind me of Tiff not only with the eyes like that. " While making a gesture to her body and begins to caress her. "Please Chucky, stop! I have to get something. "She stood up and left Chucky alone sitting in bed." Babe where are you going?" When he said that, she knew that he is pissed. "I'll be back and in general I'm not your babe Charles, not yet." The last two words she whispered, but she believed he would have also heard because he has been shocked.


End file.
